


This City is Lonely Without You

by misspronounced



Series: Indie Movie Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Indie movie AU, M/M, Where Ian acts in an indie movie and goes to NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is called to go to New York to shoot an Indie movie. Mickey isn't too happy about Ian being gone for a month, but they make do with texting and calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City is Lonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my last fic, Sundance: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218581.  
> This one will make sense alone though. 
> 
> Even though this story was supposed to be a one shot, you guys are awesome and encouraged me to do more! A special thanks to FLazy2 for giving me such great ideas! I hope you guys like this one, it was super fun to write! Sorry for the mistakes, unbeta'd. I love feedback! <3

One afternoon a few weeks after the Sundance film festival, Ian and Mickey were watching TV on the couch in their new apartment. After Ian got his paycheck from his recent movie role, he and Mickey were able to move into a decently sized one-bedroom apartment a little closer to the north side. Ian got paid even more than expected, too because the movie became popular and spread to a majority of theaters throughout the US. Mickey would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit proud of his boyfriend for his success. 

When there was a commercial break, Ian turned to Mickey, “Do you remember Patty?”

“Yeah, how could I forget her?” Mickey answered with a laugh. 

“Well, she called recently and asked if I wanted her to be my agent,” Ian hesitated, not knowing how Mickey would react. 

“Hmm,” Mickey grunted, trying to act nonchalant, but actually getting anxious about the thought of Ian actually taking to this acting thing full on. 

Ian knew Mickey well enough though to read his every move. “Who knows, I might not even get another role, but Patty says that I have potential.” 

Mickey didn’t say anything more, not wanting to think about all of Ian’s potential. 

~

“Hello, Ian! I have exciting news for you!” Patty said over the phone to Ian. Mickey was eating breakfast at the kitchen, so he went to their bedroom, wanting to keep this conversation to himself. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Ian asked trying not to sound overly excited. 

“A director wants to meet with you to do a chemistry read for a movie he’s ready to start filming. He saw you at Sundance and thinks you’d be perfect for the role.” Patty gave Ian all the other details of when and where and said she’d pick him up in two to meet with the director. 

Ian went out into the kitchen and was caught in Mickey’s intense stare. “Who was that?” Mickey already knew it was Patty. 

“Patty, she wants me to meet a director for a possible role.” Ian said trying to sound as neutral as possible. 

“Where do you have to meet him?” 

“New York, that’s where the movie is gonna be shot.” Ian walked over to the kitchen table to sit next to Mickey. 

“Why the fuck do you have to go meet him? Why can’t the douchebag come here?” Mickey took his eyes off Ian and went to destroy what was left of his toast. 

“Well everyone else is already there, cast and crew, it’s easier for me to go.” Ian waited a few minutes before spilling the next part to Mickey, knowing it wasn’t going to please him, not one bit. “Patty also said that if I get casted I’ll have to stay in New York for the duration of filming. But since it’s an independent film, it’s on a pretty tight schedule, so I’ll be probably be gone for a month, month and a half at most.” While Ian was talking he was staring at his hands, knowing if he looked at Mickey, he would call the whole thing off judging by Mickey’s reaction. 

Mickey swallowed hard knowing that he was acting selfish, but that still didn’t make the possible situation suck any less. Truth be told he needed Ian just as much as Ian needed him, or at least he thought Ian needed him. Seems like this movie gig is keeping Ian stable and focused on something positive, and that does make Mickey truly grateful. So he couldn’t be all that mad. 

Mickey breathed out heavily, “Alright, when do you leave?” 

“Two days,” Ian replied with an apprehensive smile, knowing it was no use to drag it out. 

Mickey shot him a disbelieving look and stood from the table and grabbed Ian by the wrist and dragged him to their bedroom. For most of the day, Mickey proceeded to committing all of Ian to his memory. Ian definitely wasn’t arguing with that. 

~

The morning when Ian was waiting for Patty to come get him, he and Mickey were sitting on their bed drinking coffee in silence. They had their hands linked together between them, their thumbs playing some kind of slow motion thumb war. 

Ian’s phone lit up in the dim room with a text from Patty saying she was downstairs. They sighed in sync and got up from the bed and they each took one of Ian’s bags and went downstairs to meet her. 

Patty popped the trunk to let Ian and Mickey put the bags in. She gave them a moment to say their goodbyes. 

Mickey was staring at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed, making him look incredibly cute and making Ian wish he wasn’t leaving at all. Ian stepped closer and gripped Mickey’s arms as he rested his forehead against the shorter boy’s. 

“I’ll see you,” Ian whispered, not really knowing what to say to ease his leaving. 

“Hopefully sooner than later,” Mickey mumbled, not meaning to actually say it aloud. 

“I’ll text and call so much you’ll get sick of me,” Ian smiled, squeezing Mickey’s arms a little tighter. 

“Promise?” Mickey sounded vulnerable, making Ian question why he was leaving.

“Promise,” Ian tilted his head down to catch Mickey’s lips. He pulled away after a few seconds; not wanting to make it a long goodbye, knowing it wasn’t forever. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Mickey replied and held onto Ian’s hand until he walked far enough to disconnect their hands. Ian got into the passenger seat and Mickey watched the car grow smaller down the street. 

~

Wed, Sept 3, 11:27 AM 

Ian: Just landed! Never knew how big this place was! 

Mickey: Chicago isn’t that much smaller, dork

Ian: Rude. Wish me luck for my audition! 

Mickey: Good luck, firecrotch, tell me how you do. 

Ian: Will do! :-* 

Mickey: -_- 

~ 

Later that night Mickey was watching one of the X Men movies on FX; trying to keep himself distracted more than anything. About halfway through the movie he got a call from Ian. He reached for the remote and muted the TV and answered his phone, “Aye.” 

“Hey Mick, how are you?” Ian asked trying to play off his casualness as being polite but really he was stalling. 

“Fine,” Mickey deadpanned, “So?” 

Ian took a breath, his stalling was short lived, knowing Mickey wouldn’t let him beat around the bush. “So, I got casted.” 

Mickey didn’t say anything for a full minute. “That’s great, man.” Ian appreciated Mickey’s effort of being supportive even though to him it was bad news. 

“But we will only be filming for a month, so it’s gonna be stressful, but it’ll be fast and fun.” 

“Mhmm,” Mickey hummed, signaling to Ian that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “You know, Magneto can be a real asswipe,” Mickey said after a few moments. 

“Are you watching X Men? I just finished watching it here,” Ian said, reminding himself that he was an hour later than Mickey now. 

“Yeah, and I am pretty sure that him and Professor X have something going on. They must have fucked at least once or twice before all that shit happened.” Mickey said. 

Ian laughed at Mickey’s commentary, falling back into easy conversation over the phone. They talked for an hour that night and Ian had to go cause he had to wake up early. 

~

Fri, Sept 5, 10:13 AM 

Mickey: Hey. 

2:45 PM 

Mickey: Hey, firecrotch? 

5:37 PM 

Mickey: where the fuck are you?

9:40PM 

Ian: Hey, Mick. Sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me all day. Today was super long. 

Mickey: . . . 

Ian: awe, Mick don’t be mad, you know I’m busy. 

Mickey: what the fuck ever. talk to you later. 

Ian felt his stomach drop from Mickey’s last text and knew what he said was probably not the smartest thing to say to him. Just because Ian was busy, didn’t mean that Mickey was. 

Ian: I’m sorry, babe. I missed you today. 

Mickey: missed you too. I’m going to bed, g’night. 

Ian: night. 

Ian sighed and rubbed his eyes; this was going to be a long month. 

~

The next day Ian didn’t hear from Mickey at all, but he couldn’t be too worried about it with a full day of filming to keep him busy. 

Later that night, at around 11 his time, Ian finally settled in his hotel room and called Mickey. 

“Hey-,” Mickey answered on the third ring. 

“Hey,” Ian replied lamely, not sure what to say next. “We were doing a scene today were I had to run full speed, and I wasn’t paying attention and ran straight into a pole and fell flat on my ass. We had to take a twenty minute break because everyone was laughing so hard.” 

Mickey laughed at that, “Sounds about right”. 

“I’m pretty sure I just about broke my ass,” Ian said, relaxing more. 

“Dumbass. I would’ve paid to see that.” 

“You would have been laughing the hardest.” Ian was glad no one else was around to see him smiling like an idiot just from the stupid conversation he was having with Mickey. 

Ian heard Mickey yawn on the other end, “tired?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t slept well the last few nights,” murmured, not needing to stay that it was due to Ian not being in the bed next to him. 

“Me too. How about we stay on the phone until we fall asleep?” Ian suggested. 

“God Gallagher, you’re such a fuckin’ sap sometimes,” Mickey said through another yawn. He sunk down on the bed and got into a comfortable position with his phone so he could still hear Ian. 

Ian did the same. “You love it,” now it was Ian that yawned. 

“Hmmm”, Mickey said as he started to drift, listening to the sound of Ian’s even breathing. 

~ 

Thurs, Sept 11, 7:10 PM 

Ian: heard this song called ‘Whatever you like’ by Anya Marina and made me think of you. 

Mickey: that was a pretty girly song, Gallagher. 

Ian: Also ‘it’s getting hot in here’. 

Mickey: that’s more like it. I think of you when I hear ‘I like big butts’. 

Ian: is that a fat joke? 

Mickey: no, it’s a you gotta big ass joke. But I’m not complaining 

Ian: as long as it’s just my butt then 

Mickey: also another part of you that’s pretty big… 

Ian: mmmm, now I know you’re not complaining about that, since you tell me how you love it every time we’re in bed. ;) 

Mickey: good thing, I’m alone right now… 

Ian: Oh, really? Getting a little excited? 

Mickey: shut up, I know for a fact you’re hard too. 

Ian: So why don’t we help each other out? 

Mickey: Call me in two minutes. 

~ 

On Saturday, Ian came back from set and crashed face first onto his bed, he just wanted to erase the whole day. He dug his phone out and hit speed dial 1. 

“Wassup, firecrotch?” Mickey said easily on the other line. Ian could hear noise in the background, like the TV or a video game. 

“Had a shit day.” Ian groaned internally at himself for knowing how whiney he was going to get. 

“What happened?” But, Mickey who is ever so loyal will sit and listen to every last word of Ian’s rant. 

“Just the director was being an asswipe. The shooting schedule changed and I didn’t know we were doing a particular scene today so I didn’t have my lines memorized. He bitched at me because apparently I should have the whole fucking script memorized. Even though I got here literally one day before filming.” Ian paused his rant and breathed heavily. 

“Those Hollywood douchebags are never nice. Sounds like he was mad at something else, not you. He just needs to go get laid.” Mickey responded hoping to cheer Ian up a little. 

Ian laughed a little, “yeah, might have a long night ahead of him to change his attitude. Some of the other cast said they would take me out tonight to cheer me up.” 

“Ian…” Mickey sounded concerned all of a sudden. Ian doesn’t have a good history of being all that innocent when he goes out, but Mickey was always there, so then it wasn’t a problem. “Remember your meds,” Mickey warned. 

“Don’t worry, Mick, we are just going to a small pub, no dancing or anything crazy. And the doctor said I can at least have one beer every once in a while,” Ian reassured Mickey.

“Alright, but I don’t a want call from your ass at three in the morning apologizing from some shit.” Even though as Mickey said that he knew Ian well enough to know it wouldn’t happen. 

“No need to wor- oh wait, they’re calling me, I gotta go. Love you, babe!” Ian rushed out, not waiting for Mickey’s response and ended the call. 

“Love you too, douchebag,” Mickey said to his phone. 

~ 

Mon, Sept 22, 3:05 PM 

Mickey: hey, call me when a get chance. 

Ian: okay 

At around nine ‘o’clock that night Ian called Mickey just like he promised. 

“Hey, Mick. What’s up?” Ian asked, trying to sound casual, but honestly a little nervous at what Mickey needed to talk to him about. 

“Do you ever talk to your family? They’ve been bugging me about you almost every goddamn day.” Mickey sounded frustrated. 

“Yeah I talk to them pretty often, I talk to at least one of them every other day, sometimes more.” Ian said, relieved it wasn’t an actual problem. 

“Then why do they gotta annoy the shit outta me?” Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t actually mad, just wanted to vent. 

“Well maybe because we talk everyday, and you are closer to them,” Ian’s heart swelled a little knowing that it was only Mickey he was talking to everyday and that his family trusted him enough to bug him. 

“Whatever, at least you’ll be home soon, so they can bug you,” Mickey said making Ian laugh. 

~ 

Tues, Sept 30, 11:35 AM 

Ian: only two more days, babe! Excited to see you! 

Mickey: Fuckin finally. Hurry up and get your ass home! 

Ian: trying to, gotta cram in these last few scenes. 

Mickey: Btw, Patty said she’d take me to the airport to pick you up. 

Ian: great! I get to see you sooner then! My flight gets in at 2:30 on Thursday. 

Mickey: in the afternoon right? 

Ian: mhmm 

Mickey: Thank. Fuck. 

Ian: lolz  
~ 

Thurs, Oct 2, 11:17 AM 

Ian: at the airport. Flying is such a bitch. You would’ve totally cussed out this one security lady. 

Mickey: just another thing for me to be banned from. 

Ian: True that. See you soon! 

Mickey: see ya, make sure to look for the hottest guy in the airport when you land. 

Ian: Justin Timberlake is gonna be there?! 

Mickey: Asswipe. fine the second hottest guy 

Ian: that’ll be easy. :) 

~

Patty and Mickey got to the airport at 2:30 on the dot and as soon as the car stopped Mickey rushed out and raced to the terminal. Patty just rolled her eyes and leisurely made her way to the terminal to catch up with Mickey. 

Mickey was sitting by baggage claim and tapping his foot impatiently, because of course Ian had to be one of the last people off the plane. 

After a few minutes Mickey saw a flash of red hair in the crowd and started making his way through the crowd. He didn’t care that he was pushing people; he just needed them out of the way. 

“Ian!” Mickey yelled and caught his attention. A huge smile broke across Ian’s face at the familiar face and voice. 

Ian met Mickey halfway and crushed him into a hug, burying his face in Mickey’s neck. 

“Ian, you’re crushing me,” Mickey rasped out, and Ian released Mickey and took a good look at him from an arm’s distance. Placing both hands on Mickey’s face, Ian pulled him into a kiss, which he kept short due to fact that they were in public. “God, it’s good to see you,” Ian huffed out like he was out of breath. 

Mickey smiled back, “you too. Let’s get your bag”. Thank God for Mickey because Ian was so distracted that he would’ve just left his bags without thinking twice. 

After getting Ian’s bag from the carousel, they met up with Patty, who was waiting patiently and allowing the boys have their moment. Ian hugged Patty and told her how she was the best agent ever. On the way back to the parking Ian was excitedly telling Patty about the whole thing and using movie jargon that went over Mickey’s head.

Once they got to car, Ian and Mickey slid in the back seat and Patty couldn’t help but smile at how adorable they were, still infatuated with each other. 

Ian tangled his fingers with Mickey’s once they got settled. “I missed you,” Ian said, even though they both knew. 

“Missed ya too,” Mickey said, leaning his head on Ian’s shoulder. “Did you have a good time?” 

“Yeah, it was crazy busy but a blast,” Ian said, sounding tired. 

“Good,” Mickey whispered, closing his eyes and started to doze off. Mickey breathed easier now that Ian was back, but knowing that Ian was doing so well, made him start to like what this acting gig.


End file.
